


Imperfections of an Afterlife

by zeldadestry



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I can smell, she says, is my mother's flower garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections of an Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 029, 'perfume', for 100_women fanfic challenge

All I can smell, she says, is my mother's flower garden.

It is always late afternoon, and they lie side by side, moment after moment, and whether they have just finished or are about to begin, she never can tell.

It is honeysuckle, or lilies, or perhaps a rose, but she can no longer recall any individual scent. Everything blurs until it's meaningless.

I know, Charles says. You always smell like the perfume you wore the night we went to the ballet. I miss the scent of the nape of your neck. God, I miss the taste of your lips.


End file.
